The Potter Plot
by craziebaci
Summary: In this compilation of fanfictions, some of our favorite Harry's duke it out in a fight to the death. But who is pulling the strings? Warning: Includes small spoilers for alternate Harry Potter Fanfiction!
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

Harry Potter has many different faces on fanfiction. We (MoonlitWalk13 and I) now present a battle between what we deem the 5 most deserving (with cannon Harry thrown in for fun). Warning: due to the nature of this story, it would make a LOT more sense if you have read the other stories first. However, if you are lazy and don't want to, we're providing a character sheet. WARNING: WILL INCLUDE SPOILERS FOR OTHER FANFICTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
**Characters:**  
**Harry James Potter- from: **_**Harry Potter Series;**_ **by: JK Rowling; age: 17; nickname: Harry**  
Background: Harry has defeated Voldemort. Now, he spends his days tracking down any remnants of the Death Eaters as an Auror and spending time with Ginny. Harry brings with him his wand and his limited experience from the war.  
**Harveste Addams- from: **_**Harveste Addams series; **_**by: Kyaru-chan; age: 15; nickname: Harveste**  
Background: Taken from our favorite Addams Family/Harry Potter crossover, Harry killed the Dursleys at the age of 5, and was adopted by the Addams Family. Having discovered women's clothes better hides weapons, Harveste crossdresses in wonderful (often handmade) outfits. His favorite weapons are his _senbon_, needle-like knives hidden in his folded fan.  
**Harry James Potter- from: **_**Harry Potter and the Alien Reality**_**; by: Pwn Master Paladin; age: 15; nickname: Stargate Potter**  
Background: Taken from a really excellent Harry Potter/Stargate SG1 crossover, when Harry faces Voldemort in the graveyard, instead of dueling him, Voldemort banishes Harry to a universe without magic to keep the prophecy forever in play. Before doing so, he forcibly removes the Horcrux. Harry's body naturally fights, essentially downloading all the information Voldemort had when he created the Horcrux into Harry's brain. Now stranded in a universe without magic, Harry uses Voldemort's knowledge to assist the Stargate Command in any way he can while trying to find a way home. Voldemort's knowledge gave Harry the ability to perform wandless and silent casting, along with a variety of spells lost to the ages-some with good reason.  
**Harry James Potter- from: **_**Nightmares of Futures Past; **_**by: S'tarKan/Viridian; age: 13; nickname: Mr. Potter**  
Background: From one of the best time-travel Harry Potter Fanfictions around. The war went on for decades, and in the end, everyone was dead. Harry finally got Voldemort, but it had been all for naught. In order to send his spirit back in time, Harry used the killing curse to merge with his 11 year old self and do it all again. Using the physical and magical skills he's honed over decades, Harry has immense power and skill.  
**Captain Harry James Potter- from: **_**Isis' Bane Tar'Chell's Wrath/Goblet of Fire**_**; by: Althor42; age 14; nickname: Captain Potter**  
Background: At age of 9, Harry was kidnapped by the goa'uld and made a host. After being forced to kill a young boy, Harry's natural magic rebels, forcing the goa'uld out while also giving him all the episodic memory of the creature. Feeling unable to ever fit in again on Earth, Harry makes it his life mission to destroy the goa'uld. Harry's entirely instinctual and scientific approach to magic gives him a very unique view on it and a very different method (he uses no spells). He also had a goa'uld hand device melted into his hand that he uses to focus his magic.  
**Dr. Harry James Potter- from Isis's Bane, a New Home; by: Althor42; age 14; nickname: Dr. Potter**  
Background: Branched off by the same author as Captain Potter, Harry was also kidnapped by goa'uld at 9 and made a host. However, having forced the goa'uld out, he decides to stay with SG-1 (Jack O'Neill specifically) and make a place for himself. Immersing himself in science and knowledge, Harry overcomes many challenges, emerging strong and vastly intelligent. We extrapolated a little beyond the original, allowing him to get his Doctorate in Astro-physics. He has an amazing control over magic as a science, and is also able to focus his self-taught magic through the golden hand device merged with his right hand.


	2. Well This is New

**The Potter Plot**

**Chapter 1: Well, This is New**

Harry Potter glanced around at his surroundings, wondering how in the bloody hell he had managed to apparate to what looked like an arena. He was supposed to be heading to Ginny's- they had a date. She was going to be furious.

The oval shaped walls raised high above his head, opening up into what looked like a bright blue sky. Well, one would think it was the sky, if it wasn't for the fact the spell kept distorting.

He was standing on a circular platform, about 6 feet in diameter, raised above what appeared to be a very deep pool of water, oceanic in color and nature, the waves pounding against his podium. All of this was so strange, and yet that wasn't even the strangest part of all.

Spread amid the arena were more platforms, much like his own. On them were more people, all boys but one, all around his own age or younger. They even looked much like him, green eyes and raven black hair.

Harry turned his gaze upon the one closest to him- the boy had his back to him and it was covered in a brown tattoo, depicting a strange language almost like runes. He also wore a black glove over his right hand. Hanging in mid-air over the other boy's platform was a strange sign, declaring him to be Dr. Potter. Potter? What? Harry's mind refused to consider what this meant. It only moved on to the next boy.

The next boy was almost identical to Dr. Potter physically. His name sign read Captain Potter, and a captain he appeared to be. He held his back straight, a back clear of tattoos, and was raising the golden device on his hand, running it across his surroundings. That made two Potters, the rest couldn't be Potters too, could they?

Next to Captain Potter was the only girl of the group, and finally someone not a Potter. Harveste Addams was beautiful, pale, and rather creepy. She wore a lovely dress, and tapped a folded fan against her blood red lips, languidly observing her surroundings, not perturbed in the slightest at her predicament.

There were even more Potters after her. Mr. Potter and… Stargate Potter? Where were these names coming from? And these next two…These two were identical to himself! Well, almost. Stargate Potter looked just as he had in his fourth year of school, Mr. Potter was a little younger, around third year. They even had Harry's signature lightning scar! Harry glanced back around the boys trapped here with him, scanning their foreheads for the tale-tell mark. There it was! And again! All of the foreheads he could see had his scar. He couldn't see behind the girl's bangs, but he'd bet she had it too. What was going on? About to say something, Harry opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Mr. Potter.

"Ok, guys. Anyone here not a version of Harry James Potter, raise your hand." Mr. Potter ran his gaze over the gathering of boys and girl. Not surprising, the girl raised her hand.

"I am no longer Harry Potter. I am Harveste Addams." She- he narrowed his eyes at Mr. Potter. In a voice like a perfectly made sword, as beautiful as it was dangerous, he continued. "And I will thank you, darling, for using my real name or we shall have to become imaginative. Now, that's settled, what-"

A cold voice echoed through the chamber as it spoke aloud the words that were simultaneously being scrawled across the false sky above them. _*Welcome Harry Potters* _-this garnered a glare from Harveste who clearly did NOT like being interrupted- _*to The Potter Plot. Here, you shall face the challenges I present to you. Those who perform satisfactorily will survive to the next round.*_

"Challenges?" said Mr. Potter, who appeared to be the youngest of the group. "What the bloody hell does THAT mean?"

"It means, darling," Harveste replied as a smile appeared on his face that reminded Harry of the Cheshire Cat, "that we have some fun ahead of us."

Harry groaned inwardly. He had a feeling that Harveste Addams' definition of _fun_ was VERY different from his own.


	3. And I just washed this shirt!

**Chapter 2: And I Just Washed This Shirt!**

The voice had paused, seemingly aware of the exchange between it's captives, _*I am impatient to see how you all react to the challenges I have planned for you. As such, we shall begin the first- now!* _As the words continued to scroll across the distorted sky above, a loud splash bounced off the walls. Harry peered down at the water, thoughts of the giant squid in the lake back at Hogwarts filling his mind. _* Be careful, my playthings. My pet has a mind of it's own. When someone dies, this round is over. Or someones. I'm not terribly picky at this stage.* _Suddenly, walkways rose up, connecting the platforms. Well at least the voice had been kind enough to let them help each other. Or push each other off.

Harveste sent a _senbon_ flying in the blink of an eye, pinning a tentacle to the wall across from him. How right Harry had been, to think of the giant squid. And yet, this was a hundred times worse. This creature was the size of a small island. Even Hagrid would be dwarfed by it many times over. This couldn't be- such a thing was from legends- and yet impossible was a word none of these boys knew.

Dr. Potter identified it first. "It's a Kraken! Look at the size of it! Pontoppidan was right! Did you know, in _The Natural History of Norway _he described it as"incontestably the largest Sea monster in the world"***? It's wonderful! Daniel would be so excited! If I could just get a pic-" His academic rambling was cut off by Stargate Potter, who yanked him out of the way as one of the mammoth tentacles swung their way.

"Wait a minute- did you say Daniel? You don't mean Dr. Daniel Jackson?" Stargate Potter looked shocked at the mention of his guardian and family member.

"Of course- Who else? Oh! Did you get taken by the Go'uald too? Did you stay with Jack? Aren't SG-1 amaz-" Stopped mid-sentence once again, this time by a shout from Mr. Potter.

"You two stop your gobs and move! If you stay in one spot too long, you'll be the death that lets the rest of us move forward!" At this thought, a gleam sparkled in Harveste's eyes for a moment.

The group of teens used the fighting tactics they had gained from their different experiences to hold back the groping tentacles. Bouncing from platform to platform, Mr. Potter used the dagger tossed to him by Harveste (Harry was fairly sure that Harveste had meant to kill him) to fend off a particularly grabby arm. Harveste himself sent _senbon_ after _senbon_ toward the creature's eye- a target that was hard to miss, as it was several stories tall, yet difficult to injure for the same reason. Dr. Potter ripped off his black glove to reveal a golden device identical to the one Captain Potter was using. They even utilized their hand devices in a similar way, focusing their natural magic through it to injure the Kraken in any possible way. Meanwhile, Stargate Potter used wandless magic to fire spell after spell at the creature. Harry even recognized a few from his duel with Voldemort, these alternate versions of himself were _powerful_. They beast was writhing in pain, clearly not able to keep track of them all.

The only Potter who seemed at a loss was Harry himself. He slung spell after spell at the monster, but few seemed to make a difference. One could hardly disarm such a creature, and the Patronus charm would do no good against something so physical. Harry backed away, as far near the edge of his podium as he dared go. He had to hold here, or risk falling off the edge. Then, something flew near his face and his Quidditch skill kicked in and he dodged easily, but at a price. Suddenly, his foot found a place where there was no more podium, only open air. His balance lost, he fell, only to grab the edge with his fingertips. Not the strongest in upper body strength, he was already losing his grip. The tentacle that had wrapped itself lovingly around one of his dangling feet wasn't helping either.

"Don't let it take me! Kill me first!" Harry screamed at the nearest copy of himself, Harveste, who was watching with a strange look on his face. How he managed to defend himself and look at Harry was a mystery that would never be solved. "Don't let it take me!" Harveste nodded knowingly. It was something the Potters had learned in every copy- there were things much worse than death. As Harry's slipping fingers left the edge, Harveste sent a single _senbon_ through his heart. It was a kind death, over in an instant, one much preferred to being torn apart and eaten alive by the vast beast below.

As suddenly as it had been called, the Kraken vanished, leaving behind 5 worn boys. _*Fascinating. You all shall be very engaging playthings indeed. Rest, my toys. There is much fun left to be had.* _

The remaining Potters blinked, to find themselves in what appeared to be the sleeping area. Five labeled pods were embedded in the floor, radiating out from a pentagonal center. Shrugging, Mr. Potter climbed into the one named for himself, as the others did the same. As much as they would like to organize, to plan a revolt, there was no telling what the mysterious voice had planned for them tomorrow.

**Author's Note  
**

This is our first fanfic, and we're having so much fun writing it! Please, let us know what you think. The review button is a wonderful invention :D


	4. Never Wished it was a Dream so Much

**Chapter 3: I Have Never Wished It Was a Dream So Much**

Dr. Potter kept his eyes closed, thinking about the dream he'd woken from. What a strange dream it was. There was a Kraken and multiple versions of himself. He really should stop reading experimental astro-physics books before bed. They were all wrong anyway. Jack did always say they would give him the craziest dreams. He tried to get up, only to realize that he was in some sort of stasis pod.

Real. It was all real. Great...

There must have been some sort of timer on the pods, because all five of them were climbing out at the same time. Nobody looked happy to discover the reality of it either.

The words appeared in front of them as the voice said _*Good morning my playthings. I hope you slept well. We must be well rested to have fun. The bathroom is in the back, breakfast is laid out in the dining room in front. Don't forget to put on your uniforms!*_ And with a maniacal cackle that left them all shivering, the words disappeared.

Nobody spoke for a moment. Nobody wanted to believe this could be real. They were some of the most powerful people in their respective worlds, and now they were toys. Manipulated for the pleasure of some despicable creature. Nobody spoke.

Then, Mr. Potter broke the silence. Rubbing his forehead tiredly and suddenly looking much older than 13, he said, "I'm taking a shower. Who knows, maybe the water will be hot enough to make this go away." He didn't sound very hopeful.

In the end they all took showers. The accommodations were very nice. If you could ignore the fact that they were prisoners, it was almost like they were on vacation. Hot water, fluffy towels, free meals, all very civilized. When they all got out, there were lockers with their names on them. Inside were pajamas, undergarments and...

"What the bloody hell are these?" asked Mr. Potter as he took out a pair of camouflage trousers.

"BDUs!" Stargate Potter said excitedly.

Mr. Potter looked confused, clearly needing more explanation that what four letters could Potter explained, "BDU, Battle Dress Uniform. It's worn mostly by military units in the United States for combat missions. They're generally camouflaged, but we also have black ones at the SGC."

Harveste was looking at the pants with disgust. "Why does everyone insist on trying to put me in trousers?"

"Maybe because you're a boy?" Captain Potter said, easily shrugging into the uniform with the ease of someone used to to wearing one. It's a good thing too, because he missed the glare sent his way by Harveste. Dr. Potter had never seen such a glare. If actual daggers had flown from Harveste's eyes and impaled Captain Potter, the look would have been just the same.

"Hey that's cool!" said Stargate Potter, oblivious. "We all have different patches, look!"

It was true. Stargate Potter's had some sort of fancy "V" symbol with the letters "SG1." Captain Potter's depicted a ship, outlined in blue, with an alien symbol in the background. Dr. Potter's depicted a scroll crossed with the a picture of the thing he wore on his hand. Mr. Potter's was an hour-glass in the background with a wand pointed straight up emitting sparks in the foreground. Finally, Harveste's depicted what he claimed to be the Addams Family crest; and nobody asked any further questions.

Since Mr. Potter was completely unfamiliar with them and Dr. Potter had limited experience, Stargate and Captain Potter briefed them on BDUs: the proper way to wear them, different uses for different colors, etc. While this was happening, Harveste was in the corner, using the knives he'd fought with yesterday to cut up the skirt/corset combo he had worn yesterday. He used the material to make a skirt to match the BDUs. He really was good with those knives. Almost too good... Dr. Potter couldn't help but wonder where exactly Harveste had learned to use a knife like that.

So on that note, they all proceeded to the dining room for breakfast. The workout yesterday combined with the lack of dinner had given them quite an appetite. There seemed to be every kind of food imaginable and some not. The feast was clearly designed to accommodate all of their tastes. As they dug in to the piled up plates before them, the Potters started learning a little more about each other.

"So you lived with Jack?"Stargate Potter asked excitedly. Dr. Potter nodded, his mouth stuffed with pancakes, Jack's favorite. "I lived with Daniel! How was that like? And you were taken by the goa'uld? Really?"

Dr. Potter gulped his mouthful so he could give his sad life story, only to have Captain Potter answer first. "Yeah, I was taken, but I forced it out. It was my first taste of real magic." The last line was spoken by both him and Doctor Potter, and they stared at each other, realizing just how close their universes had been.

"Really?" said Harveste, as he dug into a bowl of- something. "That must have been terribly painful."

"What's your story, Harveste? How did Harry Potter become-" Mr. Potter gestured at the hand sewn skirt Harveste had whipped up, "-you?"  
"Well, darling. after tastefully placing the Dursleys beyond this- my world (the lucky ducklings), I became part of the Addams family, where I opened myself up to the joys of-"  
"Enough! I don't want to know anymore!" Stargate Potter interrupted, only to shiver under the cool gaze turned upon him by the creepiest person he had ever seen. "So we all came from different universes. I'm no stranger to that. I actually crossed once before, into a reality where Harry Potter was dead. Anyway, we really need to discuss how to get out of-"

*_Yawn. Escape is so boring. How about we move on to something a little more interesting.*_ The Voice was back. Apparently break time was over.

Before anyone could get up though, Harveste said, "Excuse me, but I'm afraid you have forgotten your manners. It's one thing not to introduce yourself yesterday. We were all busy, but we have time now."  
"Exactly," Captain Potter agreed, showing the side that gou'ald all over the galaxy feared. "You seem to know all about us. At least enough to know that we would provide the most entertaining fight. So why don't you share with us, or I just might set Harveste on you and sit back with popcorn and watch."  
_*All in good time my pets. All in good time. For now, you may call me, The Controller. My past is a dark one, but I am afraid you must survive a few more rounds to earn the right to hear it. Time to play!*_

**A/N! Hey Guys! We're putting these up fast as we can. We still need another challenge- ideas are welcome! :D Hope you're enjoying it!**_  
_


	5. Krum Would be Proud, Mostly

**Chapter Four: Krum Would Be Proud (Mostly)**

Once again, the group of boys found themselves transported to new surroundings. While the platforms were similar, now they were raised far higher than they had been before. Rather than the oceanic pool of water, the only thing visible below them was... nothingness. Silvery clouds surrounded them: above, below, all around. Gazing around, they found some interesting presents waiting for each of them.

Mr. Potter had the Nimbus 2000 he'd had back at Hogwarts. He'd always loved that broom; he swore it had a loyal spirit. At first he thought it was a replica, having seen this very broom fly into the Whomping Willow- twice even. But as he mounted it, he felt its soul lift at their reunitement. It was was the same broom! He wasn't quite sure _how _The Controller had gotten his grubby fingers on this broom, but right now he didn't care.

Stargate Potter had the Firebolt. He reminisced how much trouble it had taken for him to get to actually ride his godfather's gift. Hermione had been so protective of him, he knew she would've loved SG-1 if she'd had the chance to visit the world he'd made his home. He shook his head. Kate reminded him almost every session that thinking such thoughts was not only pointless, but also possibly dangerous for his mental health.

Harveste gazed upon the Addam's family broom, Hodur. He lovingly stroked the bucking frame with a long pale finger. "Hello, Precious." It was good to see a member of the Addams clan agiain, even the family broom. Hodur bucked harder- clearly it was in a mood. Harvest plucked a _senbon_ from thin air, and cut a small gash in the palm of his hand. With several of the others looking on, he stroked it along the shaft. Oblivious to the grimaces, he licked up the rest of the blood and said to the now slightly more docile broom, "Such a thirst today darling. We really must do this more often."

Dr. Potter, the least experienced flyer of the group, beheld his broom (a Cleansweep 7 according to the handle) with considerable apprehension. Not entirely sure what do to, he approached it with the attitude of someone creeping up on a sleeping lion. He really wasn't fond of flying. However, once he placed his hand on the smooth wood of the handle, he felt a rush flow through him. It was like his very blood knew that he could fly and, furthermore, he _belonged_ in the air. He now felt what every Harry had felt, in every universe. He knew he could fly. He knew it like he knew his name was Harry Potter. He couldn't explain it, couldn't quantify with math, he just knew.

Captain Potter's vehicle stood out the most among these magical flying brooms. Not a broom at all, Captain Potter looked over his flying scooter with great satisfaction. He'd never actually seen it, but the plans for this exact device lay hidden deep in the computers of his ship back home, the Libertas. He had been designing it as an alternative to his ship, for when he needed something a little smaller than his beloved ship. It was designed to be the perfect combination of transport vessel and offensive weapon: he had designed the engines using everything he had learned from the gou'ald and the Tollans had grudgingly helped him design the weapons. He sat on the cushion perfectly designed to fit him and reached for the controls through the hand device. The response he received was almost instant. He felt instantly more comfortable with whatever this challenge may be. He knew he could handle it.

_*I hope you all like your new toys, my playthings.*_ The words popped up in front of them, burning with an emerald green fire against the clouds. _*Each one was specifically picked to allow you a little piece of comfort. I'm sure you're wondering how this next game is played. Well, lets just say I hope you like to play tag. SHE'S IT!* _ The words disappeared, all but the final two that remained, bouncing in place, keep the boys' attention.

"What does he mean 'she'? He does realize Harveste is a boy, right?" At Captain Potter's words, they all turned to look at Harveste, who was cooly tying the rope attached to his broom around his waist in preparation for their little 'game'.

A roaring sound in the distance made them all jump. Louder than a train's whistle, it was distinctly familiar to two among their number. "DRAGON!" And a dragon it was. A beautiful creature, if you could get over the fact that it was trying to kill them and eat them as a snack. It was a monster of beastly proportions, almost 30 feet long head to tail. And, most importantly, it was _mad_. Mr. Potter had no idea what The Controller had done to piss off this dragon, but he had done it well. "Move!" he yelled. Leaping to action, 5 boys launched themselves into the air, albeit Dr. Potter was still a little wobbly.

"It's a Chinese Fireball!" Stargate Potter yelled. "Watch out, it breathes..."

"Fire! Duh- its a DRAGON!" Not sure who made the smart-ass remark, Mr. Potter noted that at least two of them had lived through the Goblet of Fire. More contemplation on this matter was cut short as he had to spiral out of the way of a hooked beak aiming for his broom. The five had scattered, trying to stay out of range of the spikes, tail, fire, beak, and any other dangerous part of the scarlet red beast- that is to say, any of it. Not only did they have to avoid the creature, they also had to avoid running into each other.

"Go for the eyes! Krum used a Conjunctivitis Curse, that seemed to work!" Mr. Potter shouted over the wind.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Harveste crooned as he rode sidesaddle in a wide circle above it.

"Shut up Harveste. We need to fight it, not admire it!"

"Hey- hey! Doc! You have to grip tightly!" Captain Potter zoomed over to grab the intellectual boy by the back of the uniform, just as he just slid off. Swinging Doctor Potter up behind him on the Flying Scooter, they took off to test the weapons against scales.

"No! C'mon! The eyes, the eyes!" Stargate Potter slipped off his broom, much to the gasps of his counterparts, only to display a power none of the rest had discovered. Flying himself to a decent vantage point, Stargate Potter used the same curse as Viktor Krum, with similar results. Finding itself blind, the Chinese Fireball lashed out with its tail, clipping the Flying Scooter and knocking Dr. Potter off.

Only to have him caught by a levitation spell.

There was no time celebrate the near miss though. The Controller's voice rang out _*Oh well done my pets. Good teamwork. I am afraid that my dragon may not be a challenge. And we must be challenged mustn't we?*_

Suddenly the sky became a lot more crowded. Rocks whizzed about like bludgers, dementors began sucking the warmth from their souls, and a hundred other creatures filled the sky. So now, the 5 boys had to fight the dragon, avoid the rocks and keep up Patronuses so they would still have the will to fly.

"We really-" Captain Potter said as he and Dr. Potter avoided 3 rocks, the tail, a flap of the dragon's wing "Need to get rid of these things," he finished, disintegrating a boulder.

"It won't work!" Mr. Potter shouted, while shooting off a stag Patronus. "Dementors cannot be killed, only repelled."

Just then, Harveste flew by and somehow whispered in a voice loud enough to hear, "Your naivete is adorable, darlings. Allow me." He shot a spell at the cluster of dementors, and they all exploded in a pile of goo. One piece fell on the dragon; she really didn't appreciate it. The dragon released a roar unlike anything they had heard before. It was a massive sound, carrying in it all of the dragon's anger at being held against her will, frustration at her prey's unwillingness to die, and pride in her species. It echoed throughout the skies, bouncing off of nothingness and reverberating in their ears. It was a sound that would send grown men trembling under their blankets. The Potters all gripped their flying devices more tightly as the sound shook them physically. Dr. Potter lost his grip and started to fall.

"Doc!" Stargate Potter yelled. But it was too late. Dr. Potter grasped for something to slow his descent, and managed to grab the worst thing possible: the dragon's tail. She whipped her head, furious a lowly human would attack her. Dr. Potter fought valiantly, sending spell after spell through his hand device. The others gave their best effort to distract the beast, but she would not turn from her prey. Dr. Potter caught Mr. Potter's eye, passing a silent message. If anyone understood sacrifice, it was Mr. Potter. Wordlessly, Dr. Potter pointed the hand device towards himself. In a spectacular moment, his body was consumed by an unnatural fire, a fire that fed not on oxygen, but on the exotic particles that control magic. The dragon, being a magical creature, was quickly consumed by this flame. The other Potters had to stay far away to keep from being caught in the blast. Captain Potter and Stargate Potter saluted as best they could while in the air. An honorable death, for a version of themselves with just as much courage as them.

They all hovered in the air for a few moments, not saying anything and allowing a moment of silence for their friend. Then The Controller ruined everything with his horrid laugh. _*Well! Wasn't that exciting! I haven't been so entertained in soooo long! I never saw that coming! It's too bad Dr. Potter won't be joining us anymore.*_

"You're crazy, aren't you?" Captain Potter screamed, wiping his face clear of sweat, tears and blood. "It's one thing to challenge us- we're all used to that. But killing us for your own sadistic pleasure?! As a game?!"

"Yeah," agreed Stargate Potter. "We're people! We've got rights! I've seen a few things in my life and I can-"

Harveste spoke up, "While normally I am all for pain and torture, even I agree that this is getting old," he said, tapping his fan against his lips. "Mr. Controller if you don't let us go soon, I am afraid I am going to be naughty."

_*As much I would love to see you try to destroy a voice, I am afraid we are out of time. It is time to rest again*_ With that the four remaining Potters were instant transported back to the sleeping chamber. The pod labeled Dr. Potter was closed and sealed. Such a physical reminder of their situation was hard. The four boys went very quiet for a moment, mourning in their own ways.

Stargate Potter said, "I always liked how he would spout out random science facts. It was like he was a walking textbook."

Mr. Potter, seeing where he was going, said "I always liked how he understood what I was going through. He ended up in a different reality, I ended up in a different time."

They both looked at Harveste expectantly. He looked up from his arm, which had a cut on it. "Hmm? Oh you want me to say something nice I suppose... Well, I suppose... Well, he made a wonderful corpse." Everyone started at him for a moment. Harveste then surprised them all, "In the end, he went the way he wanted to. He went fighting, fighting to protect his friends."

Captain Potter, the one closest to Dr. Potter's universe, couldn't say anything. He marveled at the complexity of the universe. One decision. One change. And he would've been Dr. Potter, rather than himself. While he had accomplished many great things in his life, he wondered what he had missed out on, the life Dr. Potter lived.

Sadly, the four Potters turned to their fallen comrade's bed chamber and fell silent. After a few moments of respectful silence, they crawled into bed and pulled the covers over their heads.

Sleep would be a long time coming for Harry Potter.


	6. Prepare for the Fight Scene!

**Chapter 5: Prepare for the Fight Scene!**

The next morning dawned on a very unhappy group of boys. Climbing out of bed, the four remaining Potters averted their eyes from each other, their surroundings, and especially from the darkened, sealed bedchamber of the late Dr. Potter. While it was true he was technically the second death, none of them had really gotten to know the other boy. The death of Dr. Potter really drove home their awful situation. Breakfast was a quiet ordeal, none of them eating much of anything. Their silent musings were broken by the increasingly annoying Controller.

_*Why so blue, my little toys? Surely you realize: the more of the others who die, the more likely you will make it to the end of our game! Are you ready to play some more?*_

Captain Potter looked ready to explode. "No, we're not _ready_ to go off and see another of us get killed! We want out! We don't want to play your little game anymore!" In an effort to keep from being sent off to play, the boys started casting all the sticking charms and wards they knew. All for naught. They looked up from their attempts to find the next chosen playground from The Controller...

The four boys looked around, observing their new arena. They were in a huge hall. The ceiling above them mimicked the night sky perfectly. There was a huge open space in the middle of the hall, obviously intended for the challenge. "Where are we?" Captain Potter asked, looking around in wonder at the ceiling.

"Funny," said Stargate Potter. "This looks exactly like the Great Hall. Only with no tables or candles."

"You're right!" Mr Potter replied. "If I didn't know better, I would swear we were at Hogwarts!"Captain Potter looked at them both, the confusion evident on his face. Mr. Potter noticed this and began to explain. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's the wizarding school of Britain where we all trained for at least some amount of time. If you hadn't been taken by the gou'ald, you would have come here when you were eleven."

_*Enough chit chat. Today's challenge is a little different. We are having a single elimination duel. Except, instead of battling to win, you are battling to not be last. We will have 3 duels. A semi-final round and then the final. The losers will battle in the final and the final battle will determine who will live and who will die. The rules are simple. There are none. You can play dirty, trip your opponent, throw any curse you like. I don't care. The battles will be Harveste vs. Mr. Potter and Stargate Potter vs. Captain Potter. Remember, the losers will battle in the final for the right to die.*_

Stargate, Mr. and Captain looked at each other in horror. Harveste hid his face behind his fan, not that they would have been able to tell what he was thinking anyways. Knowing one of them was going to die was bad enough, but having to kill them themselves? That was a whole different form of torture. _*We will begin in five minutes.*_

The boys looked at each other for a moment. They had never had this kind of time before a challenge before. Captain Potter spoke up. "No matter what, I think we should all promise to do our best. No holds barred, no heroes. I think we all deserve the respect of a good fight. Most importantly, no matter what, the loser will be remembered." Everyone else nodded, the sadness settling on their shoulders. These three duels were something no one was looking forward to. Even Harveste looked depressed. Mr. Potter stuck out his hand to shake Captain's and said "Gentlemen, it was a pleasure meeting you." They all shook hands, feeling like they were going to war rather than some sadistic creature's idea of a game. Then they all walked off to prepare themselves alone. If they were going to give their opponent the duel they deserved, each boy needed to be totally focused.

A moment later, The Controller's voice rang through the hall. _*Well my toys. It is time to begin. We will start with Harveste and Mr. Potter.*_ They stepped forward, standing on opposite ends of the loose dueling strip chalked on the floor. _*Remember, there is no killing in this round. Just duel your opponent to the ground and stand over him to win.*_ Both boys nodded, faces hard in concentration. If a stranger looked at them now, they would have no idea they were anything less than mortal enemies. _*Bow*_ They bowed deeply to each other. Once they had straightened up, they heard a loud _*Begin!*_

Mr. Potter began by tossing a cutting curse towards Harveste. Harveste dodged and began flinging knives and curses alternately. Both boys became blurs as they attacked and defended, relying on instinct alone. It soon became clear however Mr. Potter was far outmatched. His 13 year old body just did not have the speed or reaction time Harveste possessed. If he had his 30 year old body, conditioned and trained by a decade of war, he might have a chance. In this body however, it was all he could do to defend himself. And he was tiring quickly. He no longer tried to win, instead focusing on giving Harveste the duel he deserved. And he gave Harveste one hell of a fight, the duel lasting for a good 7 minutes. Captain and Stargate Potter didn't even recognize many of the spells being thrown. Neither boy was speaking the curses aloud and even if they had, the noise of the battle would have easily drowned them out. The end came in the blink of an eye. Harveste threw an especially large knife; Mr. Potter dodged and lost his balance, hitting the floor hard.

Harveste was on top of him in a flash. He sat on his back, twirling a knife and said "Well done Mr. Potter! Really spectacular fight! It has been too long since someone challenged me like that."

Mr. Potter responded breathlessly, "You say as you sit on me, crushing my lungs." Harveste rolled off him and helped Mr. Potter to his feet with a smile.

The Controller voice came on, saying _*Well done gentlemen! That is a duel to be proud of! I can only hope that the next two are just as exciting! Now, on to the next battle!*_

Captain and Stargate Potter stepped forward for their duel.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, guys! This chapter just didn't want to be written. Let us know what you think! We love to hear from you!  
**


	7. That's Just Not Fair

**Chapter Six:That's Just Not Fair**

Stargate Potter was nervous, and with good reason. He hadn't dueled another wizard in over a year (longer if you don't count his "battle" with Voldemort). On the other hand, Captain Potter wasn't an ordinary wizard. He had years of combat experience fighting those weird alien things he kept talking about. He had also hinted at a deeper understanding of magic; whispers with Dr. Potter about particles, atoms and things he didn't understand fully. Stargate's only hope was to use Voldemort's knowledge to his full advantage and hope that Captain's knowledge didn't give him an effective defense. He hoped that since most of the spells had not been seen in hundreds of years, he would not be able to recognize them enough to counteract them.

Captain Potter wasn't too terribly worried. He had been fighting creatures that considered themselves gods for over five years now. While it was true that Stargate had this Voldemort's knowledge, he wasn't concerned. If nothing else, he could flood the room with exotic particles and just punch him. Either way, he expected to come out of this battle on top. But you never really know what's going to happen during battle, so he could not allow himself to get cocky. Cockiness led to mistakes. He had seen it hundreds of times with the goa'uld. He needed to stay totally focused and allow his instincts to do their job.  
Both boys took their positions and bowed deeply. However this battle turned out, both boys respected how the other had survived in a science filled world.

At The Controller's signal, they threw their opening curses. Stargate threw a Romanian battle curse designed to break Captain's right arm along with most of the bones in his legs, thus ending the battle. It hit some sort of sort of energy shield the Captain had raised- not a wizarding shield, this spell could not be blocked. It was like no shield Stargate had ever seen. Instead of creating a wall in front of him, it seemed to surround him completely, thus preventing attacks from any angle.

Captain pushed an energy pulse at him, throwing Stargate halfway across the hall. He straightened in the air and flew towards Captain, hoping to get inside of that annoying shield. He grabbed onto the older boy and they began to wrestle. Spells crossed by mere centimeters as the fierce battle continued. Two spells collided, throwing the two boys to opposite sides of the hall from the strength of the blast. Stargate and Captain laid there for a second, groaning and unable to rise.

_*Come now my playthings. We mustn't just lie there all day, wasting time. GET UP!*_ The two found themselves propped up. Reluctantly, they stood and faced each other again.

Captain was tired, and he knew that Stargate must be tiring just as quickly. He had to end this battle and end it soon, especially considering how one of them still had another duel to fight. Thinking quickly, he flooded the room with axions, preventing most spells. Stargate soon realized his spells didn't work. "What did you do?" he screamed, dodging balls of-something.

"Just a little something to deactivate your magic!" Captain Potter replied, throwing ball after ball of plasma (about the only thing that will work in the presence of axions) towards Stargate. When he looked like he was tiring, Captain increased his rate of fire to distract him. While Stargate was busy dodging all the plasma, he ran up and tackled the other boy to the ground. And with that, the second battle was won.

_*Well done, well done. I've never seen that technique before, Captain. I really would love to... pick your brain... about that later on. For now, the losers must see who will be the one to die. You have a ten minute break my pets. Use it well.*_

Captain Potter helped his friend to his feet. He was very glad that he didn't have to fight again. He was very sure that he couldn't pull off another stunt like that. He just hoped that both Stargate and Mr. Potter still had enough energy to fight.

Both boys looked exhausted. As per the promises, Harveste and Captain Potter had not gone easy on them. Harveste produced some vials from his skirt. "Here, darlings. So you can give each other a true fight."

Mr. Potter looked askance at the... interesting liquid being handed to him. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"I don't think you want to know," Stargate downed the potion, and shuddered. Seeing his point, Mr. Potter followed suit.

The two opponents-to-be reached for the provided water. They sat down for a few minutes, drinking, mentally preparing themselves and let Harveste's potion work. Mr. Potter had never felt anything like it in his life, but it was helping. He slowly felt the strength returning to his blood. Looks like this would be a good battle after all.

Two minutes before the battle, Stargate and Mr. Potter approached each other. Mr. Potter spoke first, "Listen, whichever way it turns out, it's been fun."

"Yeah," Stargate agreed. "Strange... I knew this moment would come, but I didn't expect it to end like this."

"At least if I've got to go, I know it will be to a worthy opponent," Mr. Potter replied smiling.

"Yeah," Stargate said, laughing a little. "I would much rather have you kill me then some coward like Voldemort." Both boys laughed at that. Before anything else could be said, The Controller interrupted in that annoying voice.

_*Make this interesting, my toys.*_

The boys nodded to each other, then walked to opposite sides of the room. Deep bows were held for a second longer than before. Then, it began.  
The previous duels had been hectic to watch. This one, frighteningly more so. This duel was one for survival. Neither boy gave an inch. Spells were flying, crossing in midair, all right on target. Shields would fly up just long enough to block the next curse, only to be shattered by the next one.

The two were evenly matched in knowledge: Mr. Potter had been fighting Voldemort for decades, Stargate Potter had Voldemort's memories and SG1's strategies. Physical prowess didn't aid either side, Mr. Potter fast on his feet, Stargate fast in the air. Both used their skills to dip and weave out of the way.  
Minutes passed that felt like hours. The two on the sidelines watched with bated breath, have no clue which of their friends would rejoin them, and which had they said their last goodbyes to.

After half an hour, Mr. Potter had made what appeared to be the winning move. An exploding hex followed by the disarming charm had left Stargate standing without a wand.

_*Good job, Mr. Potter. I congratulate you on a duel well done. Now-*_

"Who said it was over?" Stargate Potter smiled sadly.

_*You don't have a wand. Without a focus, wandless magic isn't strong enough to-*_

A red beam shot from Stargate's hand, and Mr. Potter was sent flying. It hadn't been a lethal shot, but it was the end regardless.

Mr. Potter froze before he hit the ground. In an instant, he had dissolved into little floating pieces, and within seconds he was gone. Captain Potter and Harveste were stunned. Nobody could have seen that coming. Obviously Stargate had mentioned that he had some control of wandless magic, but they had no idea of the extent. It was truly an amazing duel.

_*Well..._* said The Controller after a few seconds. _*I can't say I saw that coming. Well done Stargate Potter. Congratulations to Stargate Potter, Captain. Potter and Harveste. You all have survived to the next round. Sleep well.*_ And with that, the three remaining boys were transported to their quarters.

They all just stood in silence. Something should be said, but no one knew what. It wasn't that they liked Mr. Potter any less than the other two, but they had a chance to say goodbye already. After a moment, Harveste broke the stillness. "And then there were three."

It seemed oddly appropriate. Captain and Stargate just nodded, and went to bed. After all, there was another challenge tomorrow.

**A/N: As always, reviews are very much appreciated!  
**


	8. It's all in my Head

**Chapter Seven: It's All in my Head**

The three boys awoke the next morning groaning. The last challenge had oddly been more physical then the previous two, and they were all sore. The only difference was Harveste seemed to enjoy the pain. _*Good morning children!_* twittered The Controller.

"You know," Captain Potter growled grumpily, "everyday I say, 'Well, at least he can't get anymore annoying.' And then he does."

_*I see my toys did not sleep very well. That's too bad, because the most interesting challenge of all is planned for today! I planned it specially for you! Enjoy!*_ Captain Potter groaned again as they were whisked off to the next challenge.

The three boys looked around their surroundings, shuddering to find something so familiar. "Bloody Hell." The curse slipped from Stargate Potter's lips as he gazed around Number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursley's house. Psychological torture.

Stranger still, they were all identical. The same messy black hair. the same broken glasses perched on the same pale white skin. Down to the clothes they were wearing: baggy shirts and pants clinging to a slender frame by a tight belt. The only difference were the colors of the shirts: Harveste's was black, Stargate Potter's was green and Captain Potter's was blue.

"Pants again? And really, darling, just look at my hair." Harveste fingered the bowl cut.

"Really, Harveste? That's what you're worried about?" Captain Potter waved his right hand. "He took my hand device! I'm weaponless!"

Stargate Potter looked stricken, then frantically searched his pockets. "My wand's gone, too."

Captain scowled. "But you can cast without it! It should have been impossible to remove that bloody hand device. I should know, I took thescans myself! It was FUSED to my HAND! How am I supposed to fight without it? ALLmy power is concentrated through it!" Captain Potter paced the small living room. Clearly he wanted to say more, especially since he had been trying to remove it for _years._ "I-" he began, but Harveste tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. Harveste just gave his trademark smile, the one which could curdle blood no matter the face it was on.

Three heads turned as they heard the heavy thud of footsteps coming down the stairs. "BOY! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE? I'LL KILL YOU FOR REAL THIS TIME! I CAN'T BELIEVE AFTER ALL THE MONEY YOUR AUNT INSISTED I SPEND ON YOU-" Vernon rounded the corner and came to a sudden stop. He crossed his eyes to stare at the letter opener embedded in his forehead before he tumbled backwards, hitting the ground with a boom to rival a bomb.

_*Ummmmm...*_

"An Addams always knows how to find a weapon, darling." Harveste smirked.

_*Congratulations on...completing... this short mini-test! I'll take you to the next challenge in just a minute, little playthings*_ For the first time, The Controller sounded confused and unprepared. This was their chance. The Controller had lost control and this was their opportunity to change things.

The boys stood there, braced for the next transportation, when Captain Potter whispered suddenly to the others. "At the moment of transportation, focus hard on his voice. We'll try to confuse the spell- get it to send us straight to him." Stargate Potter grinned, and Harveste pulled the letter opener out of Vernon's head, preparing for the final showdown.

_*Finished, my toys.* _The Controller seemed to be trying to reinforce his dominance by slipping in even more pet names then usual. _*Ready?*_

Concentrating hard as they could on the bastard behind this whole sick game, the three opened their eyes to find themselves in a long corridor. The hall was darkened, with a glowing doorway at the end.

"That must be him." Captain Potter said, and then he glanced at his hand. "It's back!" And so it was. They were back in the uniforms they had donned before the previous challenge, with their weapons and their own personal features.

"I am never cutting my hair. ever." Harveste was the most blunt he'd been since the whole thing had started. Clearly the boy was as attached to his hair as Stargate and Captain were to their focusing devices.

"I think the last challenge was more of a mental one. None of it really happened. It was an illusion." Stargate Potter had figured it out, glad to have his wand back in hand. Now, better prepped for battle than they'd hoped, the three survivors stepped towards the light.


	9. Some days I wish I Never got out of Bed

**Chapter Eight: Some Days I Wish I Never Got Out of Bed**

Captain Potter, Harveste Addams, and Stargate Potter slowly walked into the room, these games making them even more cautious then before. They saw before them a large chamber, barely lit. In the center was a huge black leather chair currently turned away from them. In a circle around it stood a multitude of penseives, each holding in its depths an image of one of the locations where the challenges had taken place.

Nodding at the other two, Captain Potter slowly began to walk toward the chair without making a sound. However, The Controller must have some kind of early warning system, a spell of some kind, because at that moment he spoke without turning around; "Welcome my toys," he greeted them. There was something different about this silky, dangerous voice they had all learned to hate. They were hearing it in person.

"Congratulations. You broke my game. Pity though, only one of you was supposed to survive to the end."

Captain Potter, always the leader, spoke first, "We are done playing your little games Controller. You have no right to manipulate us. We are human beings with free will and you have no right to hold us here-"

The Controller interrupted, "Yes yes Captain we all get it. You were taken by some delightful aliens who made you into an intergalactic good Samaritan. I am sure I speak for all of us when I say no one cares. And as for your freedom, I brought you here, so I have the right to hold you as long as I like."  
"The right perhaps," said Harveste, speaking for the first time, "but I doubt the power. You brought an awful lot of powerful people together. I'm sure we can come up with something." He was tapping his fan against his lips again, never a good sign.

Then, as quick as a flash, Harveste carelessly flicked a _senbon_ towards the dark figure. The Controller causally dodged it, and began tutting, "Ah Ah Ah my toys. If you continue to insist on misbehaving I shall have to punish you."

"And do what?" Stargate Potter practically yelled. "What can you do worse than these stupid games? You already have made us fight _ourselves_. Pushed us to the limits physically and mentally. What more is there to threaten us with?!"

Harveste grabbed Stargate Potter's shoulder and pulled him back. "Darling you should know better. There is _always _something worse. I think the real question is, why only Harry's? Out of all the people to pull together, why only different versions of Harry James Potter?"

Deadly silence for a moment and then, "My dear Harveste. I always knew you were a smart one. You _always _ask the right questions." And then, The Controller slowly turned around to reveal...

Harry Potter himself! The same eyes, the same raven black hair, the same lightning scar. Not even Harvest had anything to say. A wicked smile, almost like Harveste's, but crazier somehow spread over his face at their shock.

A deep cackle erupted and he said, "Oh how I imagined this moment my toys! How I looked forward to the moment when I would reveal my _coup de grâce_. Now my playthings, I simply must insist that you sit down while I tell you my story." He waved his hand, banishing the Pensives and replacing them with three chairs. They reluctantly sat down, knowing that if they didn't sit, The Controller (no- Harry) would make them.

"And so," began The Controller as he settled himself into his chair like some sort of wannabe Bond villain. "My story begins in the same place many of yours did. Once upon a time, there was a boy named Harry James Potter. For the first ten years of his life, he was abused, ignored and generally not taken care of-"

"That sounds delightful," Harveste sighed.

"Shut up Harveste," Stargate Potter snapped.

With a glare, The Controller continued, "As I was saying. When he was 11, he learned a wonderful thing; he was a wizard and he was going to The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he met people and learned, all though he did as little of that as possible. Then, at 15, he lost the man he considered a father." For the first time, The Controller's eyes lost their hard edge, revealing unimaginable sadness, and the harsh emerald eyes, once filled with fire, dulled to the barest of greens. "I was crushed. Nothing could console me. Not my friends, not my professors. I was on the verge of a total breakdown when I realized something."

He leaned forward and hissed, "_I_ had not caused it! Voldemort was to blame! Him and his rotten Death Eaters." As he spoke, the fire came back into his eyes and the whole room seemed to darken with the depth of his anger. "I vowed to become the most powerful wizard ever. I would defeat Voldemort, whatever it took to avenge my Godfather."

"How?" asked Captain Potter. "How did you plan to destroy such a powerful wizard?"

Another smile appeared on The Controller's face, "By becoming just like him. I set out to learn everything that Voldemort knew, everything Dumbledore dared not teach. Then I went even further, using the extensive Potter fortune to explore every branch of magic possible. And along the way I found it. The way to beat Voldemort, the secret to his success. I learned of the Horcruxes. The pieces of his soul that he had hidden away so he could never die. It was an elegant plan, but flawed. For Horcruxes only work if nobody ever finds them. And I intended to find every one."

"The first was easy enough. I was designing a spell intended to locate all of Tom's hidden goodies, but it kept showing that there was one in the room. After a few days of hard thinking and meditation I realized the truth." He tapped his chest with one finger. "I myself contained a Horcrux. Imagine my surprise! But it all made sense: my ability to talk to snakes, the Sorting Hat wishing to place me in Slytherin, my anger at Sirius' death. They were all thanks to the Horcrux." He spat the word, and the other boys' eyes widened as they took in the implications in their own lives.

"Of course this made the job of absorbing it that much easier since it was already inside me. Once that was done, I continued my quest for Horcruxes, absorbing the others becoming ridiculously easy as I gained power. When it was finally time to face my nemesis, the battle was disappointingly easy. He fell before we could even get started."

"How sad for you," mocked Stargate, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hush darling," Harveste said with glee. "I do believe the man behind the curtain is about to tell us our horrible fate."

The Controller continued on as though he had never been interrupted. "Unfortunately, once Voldemort was gone there wasn't much left for me to do. I took over his Death Eaters easily and crushed the Ministry of Magic without breaking a sweat. I spent a few years torturing indiscriminately, but that soon became boring. Then I got the idea for this little game. Exactly what I needed to keep myself from going insane!" ("Going?" Captain muttered) " Why, the research on which Potters I should pull together alone kept me happily busy for a year!"

"Why just Potters?" asked Stargate Potter. "Why not just pull together the brightest mages in history and let them duke it out?"

"Because, darling" Harveste answered. "That wouldn't be nearly as much fun. Would it?" he asked, directing the question towards The Controller.

"Well done Harveste. Full marks. You took so much work to find but oh am I so glad I did-" The words stopped as Harveste cut him off. Literally. From somewhere within his skirt, Harveste pulled a very sharp, very deadly looking knife. Before anyone could say a word, it flew at The Controller's throat. An ugly death. The Controller died in a sea of pain, choking on his own blood. Captain and Stargate Potter turned away from the ugly sight.

That was probably for the best. At that moment, Harveste pulled out a thermos. As he collected the blood, he whispered in the dying man's ear, "It's a shame you know. You had such potential. I hope this teach you a lesson darling. _Never_ mess with an Addams."


	10. That was Fun

**Chapter Nine: That Was Fun.**

After the death of The Controller, things started to look much better. They found the other Potter locked in stasis chambers just off the main room. Very manly greetings were given to those they had thought dead (and a few hugs, but who would know?)

"So let me get this straight," a very confused and recently revived Harry Potter said, "this guy called us all here because he was bored?"

"Apparently" Harveste said, drinking from a thermos, (nobody dared to ask what was in it.) "He was delightfully interesting. Too bad he couldn't handle the stress..."

"The stress of what?" asked Dr. Potter suspiciously.

"The stress of hearing all of Harveste's plans I'm sure" replied Stargate Potter, rolling his eyes. Then to Harveste, said "You DO know that out of everyone here you are the weirdest right?"

Harveste just smiled and replied, "Thank you darling."

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Mr. Potter, always the practical one.

"I think-" began Captain Potter. Then, all six fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As one, six raven-haired boys shot up in bed, breathing hard. They raised their hands to rub the lightning scar. "Wow. That was a weird dream." Then, as one, they all shook their heads, rolled over and fell back to sleep.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! We had so much fun writing this, large sections of it wrote itself! Now you should pick your favorite Harry and go read his own story! But first, let us know what you think! REVIEW! Thanks to the authors who let us use their Harrys :D -Craziebaci**

**Wow! What fun Craziebaci and I had with this! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. We had so much fun, we are actually starting another project (shhhh it's a secret), so you won't hear from us for a while. This story started out as many text conversations but grew up quick! Please review so we can fix our mistakes for our next project and thanks again to all the authors who let us borrow their characters! -MoonlitWalk13**


End file.
